


You Ease Away My Sin, Darling, Like a Baptism

by queenhomeslice



Series: Love Flows Like Blood from a Wound: Reader x Lunafreya College AU [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/F, Lesbian Relationship, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleeping Together, Vaginal Fingering, fat reader, lunafreya nox fleuret is soft for fat girls, oh my god they were roommates, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Luna comes home late one night after meeting with the delegation from Lucis. You help ease some tension.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Reader
Series: Love Flows Like Blood from a Wound: Reader x Lunafreya College AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736911
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	You Ease Away My Sin, Darling, Like a Baptism

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

The sound of the hallway light flicking on, the open and close of the apartment door—these are what brings you out of your light doze. You’re unaware of the time, but you know it must be late. You settle back down into Luna’s plush bed and soft, clean sheets. It’s been a natural progression, of course, from cuddling on the couch to you sleeping in her bed. And now that you’re used to it, you’re unsure of your ability to sleep anywhere else. Luna’s room always smells so good, so fresh, so _Luna_ —it's as much intoxicating as the princess herself. 

You register movement in the doorway of the bedroom, and then there’s the singular bright spotlight of Luna’s cell phone, aimed at the floor. You sit up a little. 

“Luna,” you call, voice heavy with barely-there consciousness. 

“Oh, I’ve woken you,” Luna whispers, berating herself. “I’m so sorry dear heart, I didn’t know I’d be home so late--” 

You yawn and flop back onto the mattress. “The delegation from Lucis, I remember,” you murmur. “It’s fine. We don’t have class until eleven tomorrow.” 

Luna tosses her phone onto the bed and begins to shuffle out of her formal attire, slipping on your t-shirt she’s been wearing as a nightgown for three days. It absolutely swamps her, and she looks adorable. She pads to the bathroom and flips on the light, cracking the door so that the bedroom stays mostly dark. You begin to doze off again to the sounds of her washing her face, brushing her teeth, using the toilet...you vaguely register her flipping off the bathroom light, throwing the room into darkness again. 

Luna turns off her phone light and places it on the charger on the bedside table, climbing beneath the covers and scooting up close to you after she does. She settles down, making sure she’s nose to nose with you, and sighs heavily. 

“You okay,” you mumble, feeling around under the covers and throwing an arm over her side. 

“I’ll be alright. It’s just international politics. Ravus isn’t always as...malleable, as the council would like him to be.” 

You can’t help but snort, even in the middle of yawning. “Your brother, stubborn? Who’d’uv thunk,” you mumble back. 

Luna giggles. “I’ll tell him you said that.” 

“Sure, he already hates me. What’s another notch in the belt.” 

“Oh, dear heart, he doesn’t hate you. He’ll come around, you’ll see.” 

“Hm, if I were a high-born man, he might tolerate my existence,” you mutter, squeezing Luna’s lithe waist. “But I’m a common woman, with absolutely nothing to offer a princess.” 

“You offer me your love,” Luna coos, slender fingers sliding through your hair and scratching lightly at your scalp. “That’s not something just anyone can give me.” 

You grumble but accept it, knowing that it’s useless to argue with the beautiful blonde lying next to you. 

Luna’s quiet for another minute, then she whispers, ever so sweetly, “I need you.” 

Your breath hitches in your throat as you crack open heavy eyelids to stare at your girlfriend. “Luna...” 

“Please, __________,” she begs as her eyelids flutter closed. “Help me relax. Tonight was awful, honestly.” 

You inhale sharply and nod, moving as close to Luna as you can. You kiss her, nice and slow, void of any urgency. She tastes like the wine they must’ve served at the welcoming dinner for the Lucians, mixed with her spearmint toothpaste she gets from the on-campus store. You palm over her shoulders, teasing at her collarbones, squeezing at her small, pert breasts. The soft sounds she makes are the sweetest symphonies to your ears. You drown in the taste and smell of her as you tease under your nightshirt, at the hem of her panties, slipping your finger between her warm, wet folds. 

Luna moans into your mouth as she sucks on your tongue, slender hips bucking as your chubby fingers tease her clit and slip inside of her with practiced ease. It’s so easy to get drunk on the way that Luna makes you feel—the way she makes you feel needed and wanted. You knead her breast with your free hand, pinching her pert nipples until they’re raw and hard. Lunafreya rides your fingers hard, finally breaking away from kissing to duck her head under your chin, sucking a bruise into the base of your neck as you finger her. 

“___________,” she cries softly into the night, begging, pleading, at your mercy. “Please don’t stop, love, I’m nearly there...” 

“I’m not stopping,” you whisper back, redoubling your efforts as you hold her close. 

Luna comes apart in your arms just a few minutes later, whining high-pitched and greedy as she bucks and convulses on your fingers. You pump your arm through it, easing her back down as she deflates from the high. You pull your fingers from her core and suck her sweetness from your fingertips, marveling at the taste of her. 

“Fuck,” the princess mutters, breathless and spent. 

“Mmmmm,” you say, getting comfortable again, hugging your pillows and shifting. “Good?” 

“So good,” she whispers, turning to you again for another kiss. “Thanks. Should I...do you...?” 

You yawn again, shaking your head. “I’m fine, Luna. You can fuck me tomorrow. You should get some sleep.” 

Lunafreya lets out a very unprincess-like guffaw and flops half-on top of you, still shivering in the afterglow of her orgasm. “Oh, I most certainly will fuck you tomorrow.” 

“Go to sleep,” you mumble, smiling. You feel Luna kiss your forehead and she turns over, drawing the covers higher onto both of you. 

“Good night, dear heart,” she whispers. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Luna.” 


End file.
